Swanheart
by The Lord of the Fics
Summary: Despues de la saga Arrancar ellos deben separarse, años después ella regresa, pero él... El titulo lo saqué de la canción Swanheart de Nightwish, iba a ponerla en el fic, pero me desanime luego de escuchar la letra . ICHIRUKI


Cuanto tiempo habría pasado!... Y todavía lo recordaba… su piel morena, sus ojos marrones, y su cabello naranja, el tiempo pasa, pero los hombres no, y eso ella lo sabía, o al menos lo supo, todos estos años,

_de larga separación…_

Y siempre lo recordaba… cada vez que renji discutia con ella, cada vez que kenpachi hablaba de él, y cada vez que ni-sama insistia en que lo olvidara, que ambos eran de mundos diferentes, ella quisiera que eso no fuera cierto, ella cambio su mundo, y él se convirtió en el suyo.

Aquel dia que llovió, ella se encontraba debajo de la puerta de su mansión, momento que antes habian vivido ambos, en el mundo real, durante su despedida, salieron a caminar un rato, pensando en que palabras decir, pero no.

No habian palabras que uno pudiese usar para decir adiós, es irónico. Solo en las crisis de soul society y en las del mundo real, ellos se encontraban.

_Juntos…_

Desde que lo conocío aquel verano en karakura, jamas imagino que ese viaje cambiaría su vida, pasando por su cautiverio en soul society, por entregar sus poderes para que el pudiese defender a su familia… pese a la dura sanción que detrás de ella yacía.

_Si aquel momento volviese a repetirse, ella no lo dudaría ni un segundo…_

Habia tanta pasión, y fuego en sus ojos, realmente estaba decidido a proteger a su familia, al principio parecía ser el chico duro que no se relaciona con nadie…

_Pero no fue así…_

Encontró en él, mucho mas de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, lealtad, sacrificio, bondad…

_Amor…_

Pese a cualquier adversidad, incluso cuando intento defenderme de ni-sama, pese a que sabía del castigo, el lucho, no dio un solo paso atrás, ni contra ikakku, ni contra Renji, ni contra kenpachi,

_Ni contra Ni-sama._

Se abrió paso entre las adversidades, realmente significo tanto para él, para que haya tenido el valor de sacrificar su vida por mi.

Cuando me rescato del tribunal de Soukyoku, y de Aizen.

_Aizen…_

Después de haberlo derrotado a él y a los espada, la batalla fue tan grande que daño irremediablemente al hueco mundo, poniendo en peligro a nuestras dimensiones.

_Nuestro mundo…_

Nos dieron un día para despedirnos, ya que cerrarían las puertas de soul society, hacia el mundo humano, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, algo que tal vez tardaría años.

Ambos quedamos bajo el techo de la tienda que vendía mi zumo favorito…

_Y muy gentilmente, me compró uno._

Extrañaria mucho el invento mas grande ese mundo, el zumo de naranja.

_Pero por sobre todo… a…_

"Asi que… esta es…" dijo él, a lo que mi mente dejo de divagar en esas suposiciones.

"huh"

"la… despedida…" termino de decir.

"asi es… Cerraran las entradas de esta dimensión a la otra para evitar mas daños en la delicada pared que nos separa"… dije

_Porque hablas tan seriamente… _

"Y… cuanto tiempo… estaran cerradas…" volvio a decir.

_Es probable que nunca más lo vuelvas a ver…_

"probablemente… mucho tiempo". Volví a decir.

"estaras… bien…" dijo él.

"…Si" contesto.

_No… no lo estaras._

"Me alegro" dijo.

"gracias"…

_A que estas esperando… _

Y pasamos toda la tarde en el techo de aquella pequeña tienda, en silencio luego de ese intento vano de conversación…. Mirando la lluvia caer en pequeña gotas, que reflejaban nuestros sentimientos, pero no los sacaban a flote.

_Me habian sucedido tantas cosas con él… yo…_

Después de dos horas, la lluvia no aminoraba, me voltee a ver el reloj de la tienda…

_Las 17:30…_

"es tarde… ya deben estar esperandome" dije estupidamente.

"Espera…" dijo él.

"nani…" dije.

"Bueno… es que acaso quieres mojarte"… dijo con el tono poco molesto de su voz.

_Muy gracioso de hecho…_

Para de inmediato sacarse su chaqueta y cubrirme la cabeza.

"Oe… no necesito eso sabes". Le dije.

"si lo necesitas" me dijo. "no querras pescar un resfríado"

"no lo creo, y si asi fuera, no sería mucho peligro ya que yo…

"NO IMPORTA TONTA!"… me grito.

"C-Como m-me llamaste"… le dijo muy molesta.

"quieres te lo deletree" dijo él, para de inmediato deletrearmelo con sus dedos.

_T-O-N-T-A._

¡POW!

"Auch, ahora verás!!" Gritó. Pero yo corrí primero, y comenzó a ser perseguida por un ichigo molesto…

_Aunque… _

No habia nada que me hubiera molestado en ese momento, corría delante suyo, y el me persiguía.

_Sonriente._

Mientras yo corría cada vez más con una sonrisa en el rostro, de ojos cerrados, fue uno de los ultimos momentos que pase con él, como siempre.

_Fue muy divertido._

Y ambos corrimos por la lluvia, riendonos alegremente y mojandonos, excepto por mí, ya que yacía cubierta por su chaqueta de instituto.

Minutos mas tarde llegamos al lugar de reunión…

_Ishida… Orihime… Chad… Yoruichi-san.. Urahara-san y sus niños. _

Renji, Matsumoto, el capitan Hitsugaya y Ni-sama, estaban esperandome.

Antes de acercarnos borramos un poco el semblante de nuestros rostros, para parecer algo serios.

_Porque haces eso… esta no es otra de estas despedidas de te vere pronto…_

"Renji, estamos listos" dije.

"Si…"

"Estas lista, rukia" dijo Byakuya.

"Si, ni-sama". Dije "creo, te debo devolverte… esto" dije a ichigo.

"Conservalo" me dijo.

"no lo necesitare a donde v…"

"NO IMPORTA"… gritó, todos quedaron algo atonitos por esta reacción.

"solo… quedatelo" me dijo. Esas palabras, me hicieron sonreir.

"…Gracias".

-Vamos-. Dijo Byakura. –Renji-

-Hai!-

Renji abrió las puertas a nuestro mundo.

"Adiós matsumoto-kun" dijo orihime.

"Adiós… Orihime… extrañare nuestras charlas, y nuestros veces en la ducha" dijo sonriente.

"Adios, hitsugaya!" dijo ishida.

"Adiós" dijo el pequeño capitan.

"Adiós Toshirou" dijo ichigo.

"CAPITAN! HITSUGAYARA!" dijo a rabieta, lo que saco risas a todo el mundo.

"BUAAAAAA…" menos a todos…

"Neeeeee-saaaaaan" dijo kon lanzandose hacia mi… pecho. A lo que le conteste con un zape en la cabeza dejandolo a los pies de ichigo, pero no se levanto… simplemente puso los brazos frente a su rostro y empezó a llorar, entonces lo levanté y lo abrace contra mi pecho, como el quería, a lo que el sonrío, no se si en el modo que yo hubiera querido.

"nee-san, te voy a extrañar"… dijo él.

"…y yo tambien a ti" le dije.

"KON!" gritó él.

A lo que ambos volteamos a verle.

"Puedes irte con rukia… si así lo quieres".

"De verás!" dijo kon.

"Ichigo" dije.

"Sin más enemigos que vencer, no creo que necesitemos de un alma modificada, ve con él… rukia" me dijo.

"Ni-sama"

"…de acuerdo" Dijo él.

Kon de inmediato bajo de mi regazo y se dirigió a ichigo, y le abrazo la pierna.

"Te voy a extrañar, ichigo!"

"Yo también" le dijo mientras el lloraba en su pie. "OK. Es suficiente, me mojas el tobillo" le dijo sacandoselo de una patada.

"Auch!, Ichigo Mamón!" le dijo.

"Nanda!" a lo que vino a esconderse detrás de mi.

"Ya es hora" dijo ni-sama.

"Hai" le dije, para luego voltear a ver a mis amigos por ultima vez… en especial… a…

"Sayonara…" "…Rukia".

No pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas en ese momento, sin pensar en que pensaran los demás me lanze a sus brazos, para envolverme en ellos, por ultima vez.

"Sayonara…" "…Ichigo" "gracias…" "…por todo".

"Desearia… poder morir, para así reencarna en tu mundo".

"Yo tambien, para poder reencarnar… en el tuyo".

Poso su mano en mi pelo, cerre los ojos para sentir su calor, la sensación de calidad que su mano inundaba en mi… deseando que el tiempo se congelara, para que ese momento durara para siempre… lo abrace una vez mas con fuerza, para llevarme algo de su ser, conmigo.

"Te quiero… ichigo" le dije.

"…Yo también… nos veremos pronto".

Luego de esas palabras tan sinceras que ella esperaba oir, se separaron, desapareciendo entre la luz de las puertas… de Soul society, vi a orihime derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría, me puse contenta cuando ella entendio, lo que habia entre nosotros, su rostro de cabello naranjo sonriente a través de la rendija de las puertas que se cerraban, fue la imagen, que estaria en mi mente… y en mi corazón…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habian pasado 15 años desde aquel momento… las dimensiones se habian restaurado, fue un largo tiempo para que eso ocurriera, Soul society habia decidido enviar un equipo de confirmación integrado por los nuevos shinigamis graduados, a cargo de mí…

_La nueva profesora de kendo y Kidoh de la academia de shinigamis, y la capitana del 6to escuadron, con el hadori blanco de capitan…_

Como Aizen y los otros capitanes sublevados murieron, Después de mucha insistencia, Ni-sama acepto el nuevo puesto de capitan de la división, asi como Renji, quien se convirtió en capitan de la división de Aizen, e Ikkaku quien se convirtió en capitan de la división reemplazando a kenpachi quien fue trasladado a la división pese a sus reclamos…

Nos separamos para comprobar las millas espirituales alrededor del pueblo de intersección de ambas dimensiones… Karakura.

_Ironico no?!._

Camine por el area del pueblo que escogi, cuando de pronto me una voz casi familiar llego a mis oidos.

KUCHIKI-SAN.

Voltee de inmediato y vi a orihime sentada en la mesa de un café del lugar.

"Orihime!" le dije, acercandome a ella, pero ella se levanto antes para abrazarme.

"Cielos, ha pasado tanto tiempo" me dijo

"Es verdad, mira como has crecido" le dije alegando a que habia aumentando de estatura mucha mas que la ultima vez. "tu voz suena diferente".

"ese es otro tema, pero mirate tu, CAPITANA RUKIA! Eso suena bien"

"jeje Orihime, con la mente siempre volada, cuentame que ha pasado todos estos años" le pregunte.

_Ishida al parecer se convirtió en médico, se mudo a europa con su padre quien ya estaba un poco viejo hace poco tiempo, Chad regresó a Mexico luego de terminar el instituto a trabajar como jefe de policia en su pueblo, por su parte, orihime después de terminar el instituto agarro un puesto como contadora de un banco, con la mente tan de ida, me sorprende que haya elegido una carrera como esa… todos a excepción de Ishida perdieron sus poderes, tal vez debido al poco uso que pudieron darles, pero todavía podían ver espíritus, le conte todo lo que habia ocurrido en la sociedad de almas pero…_

"Y dime orihime… Donde esta ahora… Ichigo!" le pregunte, pero de inmediato sus ojos quedaron oscuros…

"Rukia… el…" me dijo.

_Ichigo…_

Y heme aquí, parada sobre una lapida del cementerio de karakura… que tenia escrito

KUROSAKI ICHIGO

UN AMIGO DE VERDAD…

Que en paz descanse…

_No puede ser…_

"Unos años después de que te fuiste, una terrible enfermedad nos lo arrebato… fue la mas triste que nos ha ocurrido… le habian dado 6 meses, pero el lucho dos años… antes de despedirse… y mientras lo hacia, siempre te mencionaba, hubiera deseado que estuvieras con él antes de partir"

_Mis rodillas me fallaron, y cai…_

"KUCHIKI-KUN" me dijo al verme quedar de rodillas frente a su tumba con una sombra en los ojos… una lagrima cayo de mis ojos sobre la escritura de piedra, mis ojos cerrados tratando de escapar de la verdad, pero ahí estaba tallado en aquella piedra mortuoria.

_El no es de este mundo… es un mortal, nunca hubiera resultado… fueran las palabras de ni-sama._

"Lo siento"

Mas tarde, orihime me llevó a la residencia de los kurosaki, pero esta estaba vacía, me contó que se habían mudado hace unos meses a Kyoto por la oferta de trabajo que su padre recibio en un aclamado hospital de la ciudad.

_Entramos por la ventana, a su habitación…_

Estaba vacía, solo unas cuantas cosas sin valor dejadas por olvido tal vez, papeles sucios y viejos, lo unico que quedaba en aquella pequeña habitación, era un cuadro dejado en una esquina del suelo, me acerqué a él… lo levante y lo mire.

_Era una tira de fotografías de cabina, de aquella vez que la llevó a conocer el centro comercial, ella hacia caras graciosas mientras ichigo la miraba molesta… para luego ver en la ultima foto como ambos forcejeaban los rostros molestos el uno contra el otro en la lente de la camara…._

"…creo, que llegué un poco tarde" susurre.

"Kurosaki me pidió…" me dijo, para luego voltearme a verla.

"antes de morir… que te diera esto… por si algun día volvías!" me dijo entregandome un papel…

_Era uno el dibujo de ichigo conejo que ella habia dibujado para él cuando se molesto una vez, en la que estaba ichigo con largas orejas de conejo, una cola y bigotes, tenia escrito algo en el anverso._

"No llores tontita… estare bien." Decía.

No pude evitar sonreir ante la nota, al mismo tiempo que no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas sobre el papel…

Unas horas después me reuní con el escuadrón para volver a la sociedad de almas… pero no sin antes… pasar una vez por el cementerio y dejar una flor en la lapida y depositar

"Adiós… ichigo".

---

"Orihime… gracias… por todo"

"de nada rukia, espero… que nos veamos pronto"

"asi será… orihime, cuidate!"

"Sayonara, Kuchiki-san".

"Sayonara, Orihime".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

GGGAAAARRGH!. –grito de dolor-

-Un joven con una katana vestido con la vestimenta de la escuela de shinigamis destroza el muñeco de un hollow-

-Bien hecho Kai!- dice rukia, la maestra de la clase de espadas.

-JAJAJAJA, fue muy fácil!- dijo el chico, para atraer la atención de sus compañeros, cuando en ese momento aparece el capitan ukitake…

-Capitan Ukitake!-

-Capitana Rukia, le traje un nuevo estudiante…-

-De veras… quiero conocer al pequeño- dijo rukia.

-Pasa…- dijo el capitan.

Luego ambos vieron al chico entrar al campo de practica, rukia quedo muy sorprendida al ver al chico, delgado, de ojos marrones, y pelo naranja, con una estatura y complexión de al menos 15 años.

-Di tu nombre hijo!- dijo el capitan.

-Masuo Fuguno señor… digo, señora… DIGO?!, CAPITANA RUKIA!- dijo el chico poniendose nervioso…

_Es igual a él…_

-Estoy seguro de que sera un gran shinigami, si tiene a cargo a una brillante profesora, no es cierto capitana kuchiki!- dijo el capitan.

-SI!..., capitan ukitake!- sin quitar un poco la vista del chico…

"Destroza… YASHIME!"

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

SPLASSS!.

El estudiante de hace un momento vuelve a romper otro muñeco de hollow de tamaño mediano, esta vez utilizando su shikai.

-WOW!- dicen sus compañeros.

-el nivel de los estudiantes esta subiendo muy alto en estos días, profesora kuchiki!- recalco el capitan.

-es verdad, que ya algunos puedan ejecutar el shikai a tan corto entrenamiento es admirable- dijo rukia.

-Yo puedo superar eso!- dijo el nuevo.

-Ah sí!- dijo el otro estudiante.

De inmediato y usando otro muñeco de hollow de tamaño grande…

-espera… es demasiado alto para ti!- dijo rukia.

-Solo mira!-

CORTA! ZANGETSUUU!.

Rukia queda aun mas sorprendida al ver como el muchacho prácticamente destroza el enorme muñeco de hollow.

WOOOOOOOOOOW! Gritan los demás estudiantes, mientras el joven masuo se muestra ante ellos sonriente y rascandose la nariz con el dedo.

Rukia sonrie…

_El ciclo se repite de nuevo._

Y mientras el capitan ukitake se retira, la capitana del 6to escuadron, kuchiki rukia se pregunta…

_Cuando será el momento para Chad, Ishida y orihime…_

Suspira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cual ha sido tu batalla favorita de Bleach?!._

_Tu puedes elegirla… votando con tu review… asi que anda… danos tu opcion y apoya a tu pelea favorita de la serie, los ganadores saldran en un video exclusivo por Youtube!... Asi que empiecen a votar!!!._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les pareció!.**

**Me agrado esa parte de que si alguien del mundo humano muere, reencarna en soul society y si alguien de soul society muere va al mundo humano… no es ironico.**

**Se que pareció algo malvado que me cargara al personaje favorito de bleach, pero creí que eso volvería al fic mas dramático y sentimental, ustedes juzguen**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y es uno de los muchos fics de bleach que escribiré… solo debo ver más la serie… **

**(solo he visto unos cuantos capitulos saltados y no comprendo del todo bien la historia).**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

**BYE!.**

**P.S.1: ya quiero que termine la saga arrancar!.**

**P.S.2: el nombre de ichigo para soul society lo tome del personaje de la serie "If y see you in my dreams." Sorry, no se me ocurría ninguno.**

_Y GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO EL FIC "DESPEDIDA" de_

**/\/T h e L o r d O f T h e F i c s/\/**


End file.
